Inflatable game balls, such as footballs, basketballs, volleyballs and soccer balls, are well known and typically include an inner inflatable air bladder and an outer cover. The cover can be formed of one or more cover panels. Many footballs include covers with stripes. In fact, many organized football associations, such as the National Collegiate Athletic Association (“NCAA®”) and many state high school athletic associations, require stripes on their footballs. In particular, the NCAA® requires footballs to include two 1-inch white stripes that are three to three and one-quarter inches from the end of the ball and are located only on the two cover panels adjacent to the laces. The outer cover of footballs and other types of game balls also typically include trademarks, symbols and logos. The stripes, trademarks, logos and/or symbols on game balls can extend over a significant percentage of the outer surface area of the ball.
In football and basketball, as in many other sports, the gripping and tactile characteristics of the ball can considerably affect the performance of the participating players. In particular, the tactile characteristics of the outer surface of the game ball significantly affect the player's ability to catch, pass or otherwise control the ball accurately and reliably.
Football stripes are commonly applied by painting or transferring on a thin layer of paint, dye or other coating. These stripes typically have a smooth and slick outer surface which, particularly in inclement weather, can negatively affect the player's ability to catch, pass and otherwise control the ball. Many painted on or transferred on stripes are also susceptible to peeling and can wear easily. As a result, the appearance of many striped footballs overtime can be negatively affected by stripes that have partially worn or flaked off. Even premium game balls using striping material that is less slick and more durable than typical striping material, result in stripes with outer surfaces that have lower tactility than the other portions of the ball. Logos, trademarks and other symbols commonly applied to the outer surface of game balls also can have a smooth, slick outer surface and can flake or wear away easily.
Thus, there is a need for football stripes that have improved gripping and tactile characteristics, or frictional interaction with the hands of a user, without deviating or radically departing from the ball's traditional design and organized play equipment requirements. What is needed is football stripes that improve a player's ability to pass, catch or otherwise control a ball, particularly during inclement weather. Further, it would be advantageous to provide football stripes, or game ball logos, trademarks or symbols that are more durable and peel resistant. It would also be advantageous to provide game ball logos, trademarks and/or symbols, which improve the gripping and tactile characteristics of the game ball.